Dinner
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Kate internet date cancel there dinner date.


**TITLE: Dinner**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:R**

 **SPOILERS:Heaven born captain**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

 **SUMMARY: Kate internet date cancel there dinner date.**

 **ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

 **SONGS:**

 **Mike was waiting for his taxi when Kate showed up. "book a cab" Kate asked**

" **Yeah book a cab, you"**

" **Yeah"**

" **I thought" mike said then was interrupted by Kate cell phone. So she check to see it was a text message, which Mike saw the message then she reply back.**

" **Going any where interesting" Mike asked**

" **Just dinner"**

" **Me to" they smile at each other.**

" **I thought i'll catch a movie afterwards" then there was a toot of a horn.**

 **They turn to see it was a taxi that showed up. "Ah this must be your cab" Kate said when a taxi showed up.**

" **You look nice"**

" **thank you" Kate said Then**

 **Mike walk around to the other side of the car when Kate suddenly said "you to" Mike bend over when the driver said "Booking for McGregor" then mike straiten up**

" **booking for McGregor"**

" **oh" Kate walk around to the passenger side just as Mike open the door for her She got in and look at Mike just as he closed the door**

" **thank you" then the taxi drove away.**

 **When Kate arrived at the restaurant and walk in a man behind the counter look up and smile at her "Evening ma'am may I help you"**

" **Yes i'm Kate McGregor"**

" **Have you got a booking ma'am"**

" **My date is, internet date book a table"**

" **Let me check" he type on the computer.**

" **There was a booking for two, it was canceled few minutes ago. Let's see" he did some checking out**

" **Yes it looks like your date canceled"**

" **I see, thank you. Can you call a taxi for me please"**

" **Yes ma'am"**

" **thank you" then she turn around and walk back out side where she try to text her date.**

 **When there was no reply she wasn't sure what she going to do, then she remember what Mike said. So she called him.**

 **When Mike arrived at Chinese restaurant he was just about to walk in side when his phone rang. So he check to see that it was kate calling "Kate" mike said in surprise when he answered it**

" **sir...Mike are you still planing on going to the movies" Mike smile**

" **Yes what about your date"**

" **He canceled the booking and not text me about it, I was going home"**

" **Well Kate care to join me for dinner" Kate smile**

" **love to where"**

" **Remember the Chinese restaurant we went to few months back before boarding the new Hammersley. The gold dragon"**

" **Yes I remember, i'll be there soon as go home to change"**

" **I'll wait for you" then they hung up.**

 **Mike waited for ten minutes before walking in side where a lady showed him to a table "Is there any thing I can get you sir" she asked**

" **Yeah a beer and glass of white wine please"**

" **Very well" then she walk away while Mike look at what they got.**

 **Few minutes late she return with the beer and wine and put it on the table just as Kate walk in and over to the table. Mike saw her and stood up when she was close**

" **I hope you weren't waiting to long Mike"**

" **not at all" the women open the beer can and spay the beer over the table cloth. She poured it in a glass then walk away, while Mike grab a napkin to wipe some of the beer that landed on his shirt and clean up the water mess before he and Kate sat down**

" **i have to try another restaurant another time" Mike said**

" **Yeah, I agree, thanks for the wine"**

" **your welcome" they pick up there drinks and click the glasses together then taking a sip of it then put it on the table.**

" **so internet dating"**

" **Yeah, with work and hardly any time for dating so I give it ago"**

" **first time dating"**

" **Internet dating. No but it going to be my last"**

" **What happen you don't have to tell me" then the women return**

" **Ready to order" Mike and Kate look over the menus and made there order. Then Mike past the menus to the women then she turn and walk away.**

" **To answer your question Mike. First date, he was an hour late and I just left the restaurant when he showed up. No apogees, nothing. Second date showed up drunk I wasn't impress. The third date he was more interested in the waitress than me"**

" **Why that, you do look amazing"**

" **Her shirt there was one to many buttons undone and it was a very tight shirt"**

" **Oh, any more dates"**

" **the last one, not tonight one but the last one. Dinner every thing was going great dinner and dancing. After our last dance he ordered two coffees. He drank half of his when he has to use the head. Five minutes later he didn't return. I ask the waiter to check on him. He told me that he saw my date leave five minutes ago"**

" **you joking I hope he paid the bill" mike said then he saw the look on Kate face "You end up paying"**

" **Yes five hundred and eighty nine dollar bill. I was so angry when I got home I reported the guy to the dating service about what he done just like with the drunk. Both men had there profiles removed cause the broke the rules. So after that I try one more time and now you know"**

" **Well i'm not like that" Kate smile remembering all the times they went out to dinner in since she been in Cairns**

" **I know you might have to teach them a thing or two" mike chuckled as he pick up his beer and drink some of it as Kate did with her wine.**

" **At least hopefully tonight won't be spoiled" mike said**

" **i hope so to Mike" then she stood up**

" **I'll be right back"**

" **i hope so" Kate smile as she walk to where the toilet is. Mike smile please that Kate called him.**

 **Then her phone rang. So Mike pick it up and check to see it was a text message so he look at the message. 'Sorry been held up at work and let you know I canceled dinner at the last minutes. If you like we can do dinner tomorrow night at Rosies'**

 **When Kate return she saw Mike with her cell phone. "mike"**

" **He text you" Mike pass the open message to Kate. When she read it, she look up at Mike then to the message then she text him back with Mike seeing the message**

 **'Sorry I don't think so' then she sent it and close her phone.**

 **She look up to Mike "it looks like i'm on my own" Mike put his hand in hers while looking at her**

" **Your not alone Kate"**

" **thanks, any way internet dating is over rated"**

" **then why did you"**

" **you know why Mike"**

" **It's hard to get a life while in the navy"**

" **Yeah" then there dinner arrived.**

" **So what movie where your planing on seeing"**

" **Don't know, would you like to join me" Kate smile**

" **love to"**

" **date" Kate giggle**

" **last second date" she said**

" **Last second date" they talk while enjoying dinner.**

 **Just as they finish dinner they broke fortune cookie to see what each says. Mike show Kate his 'You will advance the careers of your friends in your climb to susses'**

" **Interesting" Kate said**

" **i wounder what it means"**

" **Promotion"**

" **you think so"**

" **Yeah"**

" **what dose yours say" Kate broke her cookie and look at it then show it to Mike**

 **'the one you true soul mate is closer than you think'**

" **that is very interesting" Mike said**

" **Yes it is" Kate said while looking at him.**

 **Mike phone rings "NAVCOM" he said before answering it. Kate listen to one side of the conversation. When Mike look at Kate she knew that look.**

 **When finish on the phone "Crash sail" Kate said**

" **No, shore leave canceled"**

" **so much for shore leave"**

" **Navy got no sense of timing"**

" **True, i'll call for a taxi" Kate walk out side and call for a taxi just as Mike walk out side just as one showed up.**

 **They got in and went to see a movie which they both enjoy with a coke each and sharing popcorn between them. When the night was over and they where out side**

" **thanks for an interesting night Mike"**

" **your welcome Kate, i'll see you in the morning"**

" **sure" then the two taxis showed up.**

 **Mike gave Kate a quick kiss "night Kate"**

" **night Mike" then they got into there taxis and headed to there own home to get a good night sleep knowing the next day they will be return back as CO and XO.**

 **The end.**


End file.
